A Day At The Races
by Firehound427
Summary: Our favourite birds have been humanized and dropped at the Silverstone track in Britain. There are eight parked race cars and Tom Fortnell is trying to get to the bottom of this mystery. This is going to be a great race! Random idea I had. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1: Figuring out the mystery

Hello. While playing Shift 2 Unleashed, I had a bit of an idea. What if the birds from Rio were humanized, and spent a day driving race cars? This is the result. Enjoy!

In the Northamptonshire countryside in Britain lies an internationally famous race track. This track is called Silverstone. The Grand Prix layout is 3.667 miles long, and this track has been used for every type of race from Touring Cars to MotoGP Bike racing to Formula 1 racing. And today, this track plays host to eight drivers, seven of them with a bit of a difference. One of them was currently lying on the tarmac of pit road...

"Uuugh. What happened? Where am I?" Blu groggily awoke from his sleep.

"Morning Blu." Said Tom Fortnell. "You might want to look at your hands." Blu did so, and had the shock of his life.

"How do I have human hands!"

"I dunno. Somehow, you got turned into a human, and deposited in the Northamptonshire countryside."

"Britain! Well. Whatever I am lying on, it definitely feels hard. Like tarmac."

"That's because you are lying on tarmac." Tom spread out his arms and shouted, "Welcome to Silverstone Race Track!" With that, he helped the now humanised Blu get up. Blu looked at himself in the mirror. He was a early-mid 20s adult, with blue hair and a bit of a nerdy look to him. "If I say so, you look a bit like Jesse Eisenberg!"

"I do?"

"Yeah. Oh, cheese and sprinkles. She's waking up." Tom ran over to a woken Jewel, who had also been humanised. She looked a lot like Anne Hathaway in her early-mid 20s, but had blue hair that was a lighter shade of blue than Blu's.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Silverstone circuit. Britain." Tom answered in a monotonous voice. He started backing up as he could tell Jewel had caught her reflection in the mirror.

"How am I human? Did you do this to me!"

"Uhh, no. And no, I don't know how it happened. But Blu's been turned into a human as well."

"Well, well. Hi Jewel!" Blu shouted over to the female.

"Oh Blu. There you are!" At that, the two birds/humans hugged each other.

"OK, Situation report. We're not the only ones." Tom remarked. He first looked over to a waking Nico, who had blonde hair and a cap with a pattern similar to his bottlecap. Apart from that, he had a remarkable resemblance to Jamie Foxx. Then he stared at what looked like Will . i. am, but he knew it was Pedro by the presence of red hair. Tom could hear a smooth talking familiar voice. He turned around to find Rafael talking in his sleep. He was a bit different in that he beared an exact resemblance to George Lopez with his black hair. Next to him was Eva, who looked like Bebel Giberto, but with black hair similar to Rafael's. Finally, he sensed the presence of one final bird/human, and turned around to find Jemaine Clement staring at him, with white hair and with his arms crossed. "Hi there Nigel."

"Why am I a human?" The former Cockatoo asked.

"Not sure, but everyone else is. Please don't punch them up, because we need to find out what happened."

"OK. I'll co-operate. For now."

Tom walked over to the others, who were now standing up, and figuring out their differences.

"OK. This is weird." Nico said.

"Yeah. You got that one right. Hey, Tom! Over here!" That was Pedro.

"Hi guys. I see you've woken up. And Rafael. Eva. Sorry if you were about to kiss, but I need to get to the bottom of this mystery." Tom said to the birds turned humans. At that moment, Tom turned to look at the grandstand, and zoned out. There, sitting in the grandstand next to the straight, was Tulio, Linda and Fernando. "Not them too." He muttered to himself. "But how come they're not humanised. Oh yeah, they were human to begin with. How am I going to explain this..."

"Hey! Tom!" Fernando shouted from the grandstand. "Where's the birds!"

"You see those people over there! They ARE the birds!"

"How the..!" Shouted Tulio.

"Not sure! We're trying to figure this out! Stay calm, Sherlock Holmes is right here in everything but name!" Tom replied.

Looking over to the garages, Tom saw eight race cars. Each one was numbered different, and had tall racing wings. Tom began muttering to himself. "I've seen those cars before. The FIA GT3 European Championship." Tom, being the avid race fan, had seen several GT3 races on television. He walked over to the parked race cars and began to admire them.

"Nice. They've got Astons, Audis, Lambos and Porsches. Real nice." He said to himself. Rarely had he got the chance to inspect actual race cars up close. But he stopped what he was doing when he got to the driver's door of the Chevrolet Corvette Z06R. There was an American flag above the racing number. Next to the flag were three words reading:

TYLER BLU GUNDERSON

Then Tom spun around to stare at the Aston Martin Racing DBRS9. There was a similarly sized Brazilian flag above the racing number. The letters next to the flag read:

JEWEL SPIX MACAW

"We're screwed."

Dun dun dun! While Tom figures this out and the birds adjust to their new bodies, why not give them and me a bit of encouragement by reviewing? Next chapter will come sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's driving what?

Welcome back. When we last saw our friends at Silverstone, they were getting to grips with their humanized forms, and Tom Fortnell was snooping around the parked GT3 race cars. Let's return to the action. Well, why not?

Tom finished his inspection of the GT3 cars, and strolled over to the chatting birds. He picked up a golden envelope along the way.

"Hey guys! I think I've found something." Tom called over to them. He opened the envelope and started reading the letter inside out loud.

"Dear birds of the Rio rainforest,

We figured that you needed some entertainment, and we thought of something a bit different. We figured that some of you would like to be humanised, and we thought that you would like to drive race cars for the day. Have fun!

Anon."

"Like to be humanised?" Jewel spoke up. "You're kidding me."

"Oh I am not. Alright guys, listen up. It looks like we're about to drive race cars."

"Drive!" Shouted Nico. Pedro added, "We can't drive!"

"Yeah, and there's only so much books teach you!" That was Blu.

"OK. Since I know how to drive, and drive well, I'll teach you, but first, we need to sort out who's gonna drive what." Answered Tom

With that, he led the gang over to the race cars he was inspecting earlier. "Pick your poison."

Eva said, "Well, if I get first choice, this green, silver and blue car kinda matches my beak colour. Well, the green bit anyway. And look, it's got my name on it." She pointed to the Brazilian flag and the driver name. "See? Eva Keel Toucan."

"Keel Bill. Good one. So you're driving the Alpina B6. Next!"

"I'm taking this car, which is called..." Jewel bent down to look at the badge, "Aston Martin. This car just looks so sexy."

"Just like you, my beautiful Jewel." Replied Blu. Jewel smiled back at her love-no longer-hawk boyfriend. Nigel just rolled his eyes.

"Jewel's taking the Aston Martin Racing DBRS9. Who's going next?"

"Well let me tell you something. Don't even think about taking the yellow car." Nico said to the crowd. "It suits me."

"Lamborghini Gallardo LP560. Good choice."

"I think this Chevy Corvette Z06R is for me. The best of American racing." Blu said to Tom.

"Funny how you're the only bird who knows what these cars are called." Nigel remarked.

"I used to read about these at Linda's." Blu replied and sent a quick wink over to Linda in the grandstand.

"This list is looking good. Who's going to pick up the next one... Got an offer for the Audi R8 LMS?

"Ooh, ooh, me!" Pedro cried out and jumped up and down with his hand in the air.

"Well, Pedro, with his Marmoset impression gets the Audi. Good choice, since this and Nico's LP560 are actually related..."

"Permission to speak sir?" Nigel asked. "I'll take this one." He pointed to the next car.

"The Matech Ford GT. Great one, took the GT3 Constructor's Title in 2008. This Ford will also fight against Blu's Corvette in the Ford vs Chevrolet competition." Tom smirked to himself. "Not that that trophy exists."

"Well," Said Rafael. "I think I'll look good in this one."

"The Porsche 911 GT3 Cup R. A legend on the circuit." Tom said. "Any takers for the Team Need For Speed BMW Z4?" Tom looked down at the BMW's driver door, and next to the American Flag were two words saying Tom Fortnell. "Oh." Then he spun round and faced the crowd.

"So now we know what car we're driving, come over and I'll be your driving instructor." Tom walked over to the garages they were at earlier. Lined up next to each other were road car versions of each race car. "So that's hands on experience sorted out. This is going to be fun." He smirked to himself.

Tom got it right. This is going to be fun indeed. Do us a favour and review, because the survival note to get off the track when the gang are behind the wheel will come along with the next chapter soon! Also, I'd like some feedback on the car choices of the characters. I'm wondering whether the cars suit the characters. Please leave feedback!

Disclaimer:

Need For Speed is a trademark of Electronic Arts Inc. Rio and characters belong to Blue Sky Studios. Aston Martin Racing and DBRS9 are trademarks owned by Aston Martin Lagonda. Trademarks and R8 LMS belong to Audi AG. BMW model designations are trademarks of BMW AG. Alpina model designations are trademarks of Alpina Burkard Bovenspein GmbH+Co. KG. Ford nameplates are registered trademarks owned by Ford Motor Company. Matech Concept SA trademark. Chevrolet, Corvette and designations are trademarks of General Motors. Trademarks associated with Lamborghini belong to Lamborghini ArtiMarca S.p.A Italy. Porsche and 911 are registered trademarks of Dr. Ing. h.c. F. Porsche AG. The names of all products are the property of their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning to drive

Hello again! Now the action takes a new turn, as the racers are introduced to their cars. Tom is setting up for a driving school, and the birds turned humans are admiring their chariots. Without further ado, let's go.

"Welcome to Tom Fortnell's school of how to drive race cars fast." Tom said as the gang sat down. "Forget about those cars over there." He pointed to the road cars. "They're for someone else. I just found that out. So it looks like your first drives are going to be in your race cars. We agreed what everyone's going to drive. Right?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation. But Blu had some doubts. "Umm, you do know how to drive right?"

"Of course I do. I've spent half my adult life behind the wheel, driving everything from Army Humvees to Police Camaros. I'll teach you the basics." With that, Tom strolled over to a cockpit he had managed to gather for this lesson. Everyone looked at the interior. A mass of steel piping surrounded the cockpit. There were two bucket seats in the middle, side by side. In front of the wheel on the left was a racing steering wheel. Next to the wheel was a long stick. Underneath the wheel were two pedals. Tom sat down in the seat on the left. "Any questions?"

Jewel asked, "Tom, what is the piping that's all over the place here?"

"Oh that? That's the rollcage. In case you flip over, it'll stop the roof from caving in on you. Now don't worry if you don't know what all of this stuff is. I'm gonna explain what everything is in this lesson. Let's get right to it." Everyone was watching the cockpit, that Tom had gotten from an actual race car. It seemed that the only time everyone had more concentration was when Blu and Jewel's eggs hatched. Tom quickly reached for the seatbelts, and put them on.

"Seatbelts. Important things. Put them on, or you'll regret it when the high speed fender bender catapults you through the windshield. There's a seat next to me, so everyone can practice belting up." He watched as one by one, everyone sat down next to him, and put on the racing harness. He had to help with a few of them, but everyone got the hang of it. It was time for the next lesson.

"Lesson two. What everything does in the car." He reached forward and gripped the steering wheel. "Steering wheel. Possibly the most important part of the car. You turn it left to go left, and right to go right. Varying the amount you turn it varies how sharply the car will turn. It sounds like basic stuff that even a 12 year old boy can grasp, but you've never driven any car before, let alone a 500-horsepower GT3 racer, so I'm trying to explain what everything does. It'll save your butts when you go out there racing."

"Tom?" Nigel asked. "Why is the seat curved?"

"I suppose you mean these?" Tom tapped the side of the seat. "These bucket seats hold you in place when careening round a turn at 100mph." Tom then let go of the wheel with his right hand, and gripped the long stick. "This is the gear stick. When in a car, you change gears to make it go faster or accelerate quicker. There are sequential gearboxes in the cars, so you pull the stick towards you to change up," He pulled the stick as he said that. "And you push it away from you to change down. Now some cars don't have gear sticks. In that case, the gears in those cars are changed by paddles behind the steering wheel." He quickly released the stick, and returned his hand to the wheel. You'll find them here." He pressed against the paddles on the wheel. "You press the right paddle for up, left one for down. Got that?"

"Yes. Good explanation." Pedro said.

"But we don't see how the car will get going in the first place." Nico told Tom.

"I was just about to move onto that. You see my feet?" He pointed to his feet. "When sitting down, your feet will reach the pedals. If not, or if the pedals are too close, you might want to adjust the seat until it's at a comfortable length. Once you can reach the pedals, it's time to know what these suckers make the car do."

Everyone thought about driving and felt nervous, but Tom was explaining well.

"The pedal on the right is the accelerator pedal. You push it and the vehicle goes forward, or backwards if you're in reverse gear. Adjusting the pressure on the accelerator affects how fast the car goes." He then pressed the pedal next to it. "this, meanwhile, is the brake pedal. It slows the car down and brings it to a stop. You're gonna have to slow down for the corners, and this pedal makes it possible. As with the accelerator, pressure equals speed, so slam it if you need to stop quickly."

Tom got out of the interior, and proceeded towards the GT3 racers. "Everyone think they know how to drive?" The gang responded with nervous nods. "Alright. Everyone to their cars. Let's see. Blu, you're in the Chevrolet Corvette Z06R GT3. Eva, get in the Alpina B6. Jewel, you're driving the Aston Martin Racing DBR9 GT3. Nico, looks like you're in the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3. Nigel, be sure that your car is the Matech Ford GT GT3. Pedro, your chariot is the Audi R8 LMS. Rafael, the Porsche 911 GT3 Cup R is your ride." He strolled towards his car, and muttered, "And Tom, head to the Team Need For Speed BMW Z4 GT3."

Blu was feeling very nervous as he headed to his Corvette. Opening the door, he squeezed in and sat down on the bucket seat. Glancing over to the car parked next to him, he saw Jewel sitting in the Aston, who gave him a weak smile. Looking to the other side, the former Macaw saw Nigel dealing with the confines of his Matech Ford. "So this is what it feels like on the other side of the TV cameras." He muttered to himself. Meanwhile, in the Audi, Nico had discovered a feature of the cars.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2." Nico said over the intercom.

"This is Houston coming back clear." Replied Pedro. "How about some Hot Wings?"

"Ah, I see you have discovered the intercom." Tom said. "We can use this to talk, and I can give you advice." Rafael smiled over to the Alpina, while Eva did the same to him back in the Porsche.

"Alright. I'm desperate to get this started up." Nigel said. "Tom. Can you tell us how to turn on the engine?"

"OK. Follow the instructions. First, there should be a big switch called 'Main Power' somewhere.

Turn that to the on position." Everyone complied. "Next, flick on the ignition switch." Another silence while the instructions were carried out. "And finally, there is a big button on there marked 'Start.' Press it." Tom ceased his guidance as he and the rest pressed their Start buttons. There was a thunderous roar as eight engines rumbled into life. Tom pressed the push to talk button again. "Why not press the accelerator? See what your car of choice sounds like. You first Rafael."

Rafael pressed the accelerator pedal and gave the engine a quick rev. The Porsche's flat six gave out a shrill bark that pierced the air. "Nice."

Pedro and Nico were the next to rev their cars. Their Audi and Lamborghini V10s sounded similar, as they were using basically the same engine. They had a mellow mid pitch howl. "Good choice, huh?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, good choice indeed." Answered Pedro.

Jewel gave her car a quick burst of throttle. The Aston Martin V12 was a gorgeous sound, a very soul stirring growl. "Beautiful, just like me."

"I couldn't agree more." Blu said over the intercom. Jewel smiled at that remark, but was sure she could hear Nigel sighing over the intercom.

Eva and the Alpina were up next. The Alpina had a deep V8 roar that sounded more American than German. It was deep and rumbling. "You don't mess with a mother. Especially one with this car."

Blu gave his Corvette the rev. The V8 gave out a sound similar to the Alpina, but had a higher pitch, and an incredible roar. "Nice. Very nice."

Nigel was the last to rev his car. The Matech Ford had a slightly lower and more throaty V8 sound than the Vette. The supercharger of the Ford engine added a shrieking whine to the bassy V8. "Hello pretty birdies. Let's hope you can keep up with my dust."

"Everyone happy with their cars?" Tom got seven confirmations over the intercom. "Let's roll." The NFS Z4 pulled out of the pits and started to roll towards the track. "This is it. Practice session on the track. Get as many laps as you want to get used to the car and the track. Got that?" He looked in his rear view mirror. Seven race cars were parked in the pits.

"Uuh, Tom?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah Jewel?" Tom replied.

"You explained real good on what everything does, but you never told us how to operate everything." All Tom Fortnell could do was facepalm. Hard.

While everyone gets the crash course on how to drive in reality, check back at the end of the week. That should give me enough time to write the next chapter, and Tom plenty of time to explain the advanced details of driving. In the meantime, why not review?

Extra notes:

If anyone asks why I put each character in a particular car, then these notes should explain.

Blu: He's American and he's technical, so the Corvette is a good choice for him.

Eva: She's a mother, and she'd want one of the more practical coupes. The Alpina B6 also has a green colour that's similar to her beak colour.

Jewel: She's beautiful, and the Aston Martin DB9 is one of the best looking cars made. It also sounds good, and something was tugging at the back of my mind to put Jewel in the DBRS9.

Nico: He'd want something fast and good looking, and the Lambo LP560 fits both criteria. It's yellow too, and it's related to Pedro's car.

Nigel: He's the bad guy, and he'd want a menacing car. The Ford GT is low, sleek and has a growling engine note. It's also one of the more successful cars in GT3.

Pedro: Any car that's fast, sleek and red is a good car, so he'd like the Audi R8 LMS. Having a car that's related to Nico's ride of choice helps too.

Rafael: He's a ladies man, and does anyone else think that Rafael would be the type of guy to drive a Porsche 911 in real life?

Tom: The NFS BMW Z4 was the only car left. Tom also happens to be a fan of Need For Speed games, so Speedhunters' official entry in the GT3 championship would peak his interest.


	4. Chapter 4: First drive

Here we go again. If you have already read A Day At The Races, you'll know that everyone has picked their cars, and Tom has taught them how to drive. Looks like he's just finishing up now.

"And finally, this button activates the speed limiter. It's so you don't go too fast in the pits. Got that?" Said Tom.

"Yeah, I got it." Answered Rafael.

"OK." Tom turned around to face the gang, who were now in racing overalls and helmets. "Time to drive." Getting in his BMW, Tom started the V8 engine, which growled like the Corvette and Alpina combined. This time, when he started rolling, the seven other race cars followed. Tom had taught them well. "Now once you are at the first corner, don't push too hard on the throttle, or you'll spin. Hoo-ah?"

"Oh, of course I won't spin." Jewel bragged over the intercom. The Aston Martin shot ahead of the cruising Z4, and entered the first corner. But Jewel gave the DBRS9 a bit too much throttle, and before she knew it, the British race car was facing the other way.

"Oh, of course you'll spin. If you keep doing that you will. You need to be gentle on the throttle, and only open up fully when you're on the straights." Tom advised Jewel, who was now trying to spin the other way. "Oh, by the way, anyone see Rafael?"

"Just my luck." Rafael cursed to himself. "Tom, the engine stopped suddenly."

"Looks like you've stalled. The power switch still on?"

"Yep. What do I do?"

"If the ignition switch is in the off position, flick it to the on position. Now press the start button." Rafael did so, and the familiar Porsche engine note filled the cabin once again. "Now take more care starting next time, OK?"

Now the cars were really getting used as they were supposed to. Everyone was gaining more confidence, and the cars were now pushing past 100mph. But Tom noted that they were still not as fast as they could be going. Still, they weren't going bad for total beginners.

"Woohoo! This is fun! Right?" Nico shouted over the intercom.

"You got that right!" Pedro shouted. And before Nico knew it, a red Audi R8 had blown past his yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. "Game on!" The Audi went into the turn fast, and ran wide. The Lamborghini simply went through on the inside.

"Come on! That was supposed to be a challenge! You chicken out after one turn!"

"I am not a chicken! Besides, you've let Nigel pass!" Both buddies suddenly looked ahead to find a Ford GT had passed both of their V10 racers. "We're never gonna hear the end of it..."

Meanwhile, near the front, Blu and his Corvette had a little battle with Jewel and her DBRS9, who had managed to recover from her earlier spin.

"Try to keep up Blu!" Jewel said.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" Blu answered, and shot past the Aston. The former female Macaw made a mental note to get past the Chevrolet as quickly as possible. The Corvette Z06R suddenly braked and slowed down for the upcoming turn. Jewel carefully timed her braking so she went past the Corvette. Then the air exploded with the sound of a British V12 as Jewel gunned the throttle. The DBRS9 barrelled down the track.

At the back of the pack, Tom had decided to hang back, but now he had decided to see how well the NFS BMW drove. Carefully driving behind the green, silver and blue Alpina, he took advantage of the better airflow to speed up and overtake the B6.

"Hey! Not fair!" Eva complained.

"Snoozing equals loosing!" Tom answered, then rapidly blocked Rafael's Porsche 911 from passing. Tom was driving the Barvarian beast like it was the only car he had ever driven. He was going around quicker than many birds thought possible, and he was rapidly bearing down on Nico and Pedro, who were still trying to prove to themselves who was the better driver.

"What do you see in the rear-view mirror?" Pedro asked.

"Well, track, grandstands and..." Nico replied. "A black and white BMW?"

"Who's in the BMW?" The Z4 quickly shot past them. Both drivers caught a glimpse of the Tom Fortnell on the door. "Oh."

While this was happening, Nigel had caught up with Blu and Jewel, who were still racing each other. "Hello, pretty birds. Remember me?" The monstrous Matech Ford barrelled past the Chevy and the Aston.

"Not cool, man!" Blu declared and rapidly went in pursuit of the GT. The Ford and the Chevy were side by side as they entered the next straight. Both V8s roared as the American sports cars rocketed down the straight-away. Both the Minnesota bookworm and the former TV-star stared at each other as their cars went past 120mph.

"Whoa! You're crazy!" Jewel remarked. Both drivers quickly realised that they were approaching a sharp turn. Brake pedals were slammed and brake disks glowed bright orange as the disc brakes battled to slow the massive Ford and Chevy. What Nigel and Blu didn't realise was that a Need For Speed BMW Z4 had been behind them the whole time, and with a spot of late braking, the BMW had now gone through the middle of them.

"There's a lesson for you guys!" Tom said over the intercom. "You focus exclusively on your own little battle, and someone's gonna get past you. As in this case. How about a little break now?" Everyone agreed, but had one more lap of Silverstone for laughs. Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves.

As the GT3 racers were pulling into the pit, Tom got out of his Z4 and removed his helmet. He walked over to the other cars.

"Glad to see you're taking it so well." Tom remarked.

"Yeah. If you count being bathed in sweat taking it so well." That was Rafael.

"Ah, there's an issue. This race is going to be a long distance affair, so you guys need to get ready." Tom stretched his arms and walked over to the pit garages. "How'd you guys get here?" There was a pit crew in the Team Need For Speed garage.

"We're your pit crew. Y'know. When you need a tyre change plus refuel. We got here while you were blasting around the track."

"Oh. So what about the other cars? They got pit crews as well?" The crew nodded in affirmation. "It will be fun to see who's the ultimate racer..."

That wraps things up for the Learning to Drive phase. Now, next time you read, we're going to be configuring the cars, setting best lap times, and getting ready for the big race. Please review, and tell me if there is something I can improve on.


	5. Chapter 5: After the drive

Sorry about taking so long, but I had to do some other things, as well as thinking what's going to happen for the story. Now, I'm back, and we head to the pits.

Everyone was sitting in a circle, with Tom in front facing the gang.

"Okay guys." He spoke to the group. "We need to get your cars set up for the race. By now you should have gotten used to your cars. Now we need to take notes so we can improve the performance ready for the big one. Blu?"

Blu spoke up. "I find that the Corvette is one of the easier cars to drive. Good visibility, good sound, good brakes, excellent response and a big amount of torque. It's not the fastest, and not the most agile, but I think I'll be able to do a long distance run in it."

"So nothing needs to be altered. Right?" Blu nodded his head. "Jewel? Your feedback is required."

"Well, I found that the Aston was easy to spin." Jewel answered. "As my little incident in practice proved. It's a little difficult to drive, and a hard one to muscle through the turns, but once I mastered it, I found it had great balance and pace."

"Guess we're going to have to work on the turns. I'll tell the pit crew to get more downforce."

"Whoa, whoa, we get pit crews?" Blu asked.

"Yes." Tom replied in a monotonous tone. "That is correct. Nico?"

"What I found with the Audi was that it is very efficient. Fast, agile, I could imagine it being race winning material." Nico spilled the beans.

"Nothing bad there. Meanwhile, what does Pedro think of his car?"

"Now, what is wrong with the Lambo? Nothing. I find Nico's description of his car very similar to mine. I'd imagine driver skill to be the deciding factor in this battle." Pedro replied.

"Now then. Rafael?"

"The Porsche is a little tricky to drive when you're a beginner." Rafael said. "I managed to stall it on my very first drive. It's a little 'spiky,' and does take some mastering. It's a hard, steely mechanical device that isn't on your side. I'd imagine that with an experienced driver, it will be quick. And that engine note! Oh! That engine sings better than Eva!" He got an elbow from his wife for that comment.

"Note to pit crew: Porsche 911 needs work to make it more user friendly. How about you Eva?"

"I think the Alpina is a bit tricky through the bends. It's the heaviest car here, and it feels it. I also had a bit of sliding through the turns." Eva spoke.

"Looks like you have some rear end stability problems. I'll beam that to the pit crew. Finally, Nigel. How did you get on with the Matech Ford?"

"First, it looks evil. Just like me." Blu and Jewel gave a hard stare at Nigel when he said that. "Second, it is a fabulous car. Thirdly, I felt a bit cramped inside the car. Visibility isn't very good in any direction but forward. I sat low in there too, and everything felt tall. But once I got out on the track, it felt like the best thing I've done... Apart from capturing all those pretty birds of course." Jewel was incredibly close to kicking Nigel in the nuts, but was stopped by a predatory glare from Tom. "The downforce is good, and it's stable and grippy at all speeds. The engine power is enormous, and the engine is smooth and delivers the power in a curve, so I don't feel like I'm going supersonic if I'm tapping the throttle. I love the Ford... Tom?" Nigel looked over to Tom, who was restraining Blu and Jewel by tying them to their seats with rope.

"Sorry about that. So what I can deduce is that you like the car, and how it drives, but what you don't like is the cramped cockpit. Well, side effect of getting a low and sleek car, I'm afraid. Now here's what I think everyone should work on:

Blu: I think the only thing that needs improving is your driving skill.

Jewel: More downforce, less spinning, more winning.

Nico: I think that long distance fuel capacity is needed. I managed to deduce that when I checked the fuel level when everyone came into the pits.

Pedro: I saw you running wide out there, so suspension may need a check.

Rafael: You certainly did yourself a favour by picking the harder car to drive. Suspension, downforce, tyres, give them a go and see how you like the new setups.

Eva: Stability is an issue so check with the pit crew, they may be able to work wonders.

Nigel: Cockpit is the only issue, so you may need to get used to such confined quarters.

Alright guys, you did well today. Get yourself a break, you earned it." Everyone walked over to the grandstands, and got a seat. They fetched drinks, and watched as professional race drivers gave their cars some more testing. "I love my job..." Tom muttered to himself.

Thanks for sticking with me. I haven't been updating for some time, but that doesn't mean that I'm dead. Far from it. Sorry if this chapter isn't action packed, but next chapter will see everyone testing new set ups, and preparing for the ultimate challenge: The Blu Birds GT3 Grand Prix. Well, Tom thought it would be a good name... **shrugs shoulders**

Replying to reviews:

ODSTSpartan: I'm glad you like this story, although I think that The Black Beauty should remain in the hands of The Green Hornet.

WolfOnFyre: I try not to make this cheesy, and I thank you for liking my story. If you're an NFS fan, then Shift 2 Unleashed has all the GT3 cars featured so you can recreate the action found in this story.

Master Derek/ernestgoestocamp: The reason I put the birds as their voice actors is that I thought that they would really look and sound like them. I changed the colour of their hair to represent their feather colours, and Nigel, I'm sorry if I gave you early grey hair. Still, this makes it easier to make the possible TV dramatisation of the story!

Extra Notes:

If anyone wants to know the origins of this fic, then read on. I got this idea while playing Shift 2 Unleashed on the PS3. I was doing a hot lap in a Bugatti Veyron, when I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I imagined that the birds were racing against each other in these Veyrons (humanised of course). I thought I could make a story out of this idea, but dumped the Veyron part when it occurred to me that letting some Brazilian birds with no driving experience at all get behind the wheel of million dollar, thousand horsepower, two hundred and fifty mile per hour hypercars might not be trouble free.

After that lap, I looked at potential cars, and this group of race cars caught my interest. GT3 cars are race versions of supercars, with performance equalised. This makes driver skill and car set up important to win. This series is exciting, and I'd recommend watching it to anyone looking to watch a good race. This day, 5th June also happens to be the date of the Silverstone GT3 race. Get to your TV set, and watch many supercars rip it up on the same track that this story is based on. I can assure you that this race does not feature birds driving the cars!

Once I had the idea ironed out, it then became a challenge to what car everyone was going to drive. I eventually chose the cars based on each character. You can see why who drives what in the extra notes in chapter 3. After that, I started to write this story, and the rest is history.

Until next time, tchau! Oh wait a minute... We're not in Brazil, are we? Ah well, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Relaxing and spectating

A long hiatus it has been. Seeing as I have a vacation to Spain at the end of this week, I'm planning to update my major stories, then check them once I get back. A Day At The Races has been my most popular fanfic, so this is the first to get an update. Personally, I am very surprised that this is my most popular. I felt I was taking a big risk with humanizing the birds and an even bigger risk putting them into a fanfic that used cars as a main theme. I thought it wouldn't work. Everyone else... Disagreed. Without further ado, let's do it!

Tom was sitting there on one of the seats in the grandstand. This grandstand overlooked the home straight of Silverstone. Blu and Jewel walked up and took a seat next to Tom.

"So this is it." Tom remarked. "Looks like we're gonna be doing it for real."

"Yeah." Jewel replied. "I just dunno what's going to happen."

Blu added, "Me too. It just feels like we're on a roller coaster. We're along for the ride, it goes where it wants to go and there's no stop until it's all over. I dunno man, this feels like one of the craziest things we've ever done." Blu turned to face Tom. "Are you crazy enough to do it?"

"Of course." Tom replied. "Doing a year in Afghanistan, the most bomb-filled country in the world, then serving another year as an Army Ranger? 3 years after that as a cop in Tokyo? Of course I'm crazy enough to do it! Oh, hey guys!" Blu and Jewel turned around to find the humanized birds, as well as Tulio and Linda taking their own seats.

"Watcha doin'?" Nico asked.

"Just relaxing. And watching the GT4 racers go by." Tom answered.

"GT4?" Pedro asked.

"Let me get this straight. There are three levels of FIA GT racing. GT1 is the top of the podium, the highest accolade. You're dealing with 600hp monsters that only resemble road cars in basic body-shape. We're at GT3, the slightly lower class. These cars are 400-550hp, and are basically road cars with stripped out interiors, racing engines and massive wings. GT4 cars are even closer to their road-going counterparts."

"Whoa. You know a lot about cars?" Rafael asked.

"Of course. I'm going to shut up now and try to listen to the cars." Tom kept his word and listened in. Immediately obvious was a V8 roar that pierced the air. It could have been American, but it was revving higher than any ordinary US motor. "Aston V8 Vantage." Indeed, an Aston Martin V8 Vantage N24 rounded the curve to the right of the grandstand, and rocketed down the main straight.

"So these GT4s are like brothers to GT3?" Linda asked.

"Yep. FIA GT racers often race on the same tracks. Looks like the GT4s are running their tests right now. Convenient because it lets us watch them while we're resting."

"Shh." Blu interrupted. "That sound there. It sounds like my Corvette..."

"I think you'll find that's because it is a Corvette C6." The big Chevy quickly went down the straight.

"It doesn't sound like it's going as fast as it should. I'm no gear head, but common sense tells me that a Vette should be going through the revs faster than that."

"That's because it's running a restrictor plate to reduce power. It makes 390 horsepower. The normal Corvette makes 437hp. That's too much for GT4." Another V8 came into ear range.

"Aaand that sounds like a Ford Racing V8." Nigel pointed out. "It sounds like my Ford, but without the supercharger."

"It is indeed a Ford Racing. Mustang FR500C" The Mustang rocketed past the grandstand. "The '08 championship winning car. And that Ford V6..." Tom's silence emphasized the smooth V6, "Sounds like it's coming from a Ginetta G50." Tom knew his stuff, as a Ginetta followed in pursuit of the monstrous Ford Mustang.

"What's the bets that this is going to be a different car?" Rafael asked.

"Sure. My cap if it turns out to be something light and British." Nico betted. At that moment, a sudden four cylinder scream went through everyone's ears.

"The Lotus 2-Eleven." Tom said as the stripped out Lotus in question shot past. "It's small, light and British." Nico quickly put his cap back on his head. "It belongs to the Supersports category. This category is for the hornets, the lightweight, purpose built track weapons." A Peugeot Spyder went past. "Like that Peugeot Spyder." Tom's American accent kind of made Peugeot sound different. "It'll make for an epic Cheese and Sprinkles scrap!" Blu laughed at his catchphrase being used.

"Another V8." Tulio said.

"Maserati GranTurismo S." Tom replied. "Strangely muted engine note. Strange really, that Italian V8 has one of the most passionate engine notes in the business." The Maserati was going really quick, but it didn't growl like the Mustang and Vantage. "Meanwhile, sounds like the V8 has many uses." A high pitched V8 sound was next up. "BMW M3. No V8 made by anyone else other than Audi is that high pitched." A BMW M3 went round the corner. A little too quickly. The car spun out, reminding Jewel of her first experience with the Aston Racing DBRS9.

"What's that glorious wail?" Eva asked. "It sings better than Nico!" Earning a wry smile from Nigel.

"Six cylinder. Straight 6 by the sounds of it. BMW. It's gotta be a Z4. Highly unlikely anyone's gonna be fielding an E46 M3. Especially with the newer E92 around with the V8." As Tom said that, the M3 had managed to spin the right way, and narrowly avoided hitting the BMW Z4. "On the subject of the straight 6, one of the most glorious wails I've heard. Right up there with the DBRS9." Tom looked around to find Blu sitting behind him. Jewel had wrapped her arm around him, and Linda, sitting on the other side had done the same. "Nice and sweet."

"That sounds different." Pedro remarked as an insectoid straight 4 sound carved its way through the atmosphere.

"Ah, the Donkervoort D8 GT." A superlight Supersports racer went around the bend like a go-kart.

"A Danke-WHAT?" Linda asked.

"Donkervoort. It's Dutch, if anyone hasn't noticed. It's powered by an Audi four which has to heft just 650 kilos. That thing is extremely fast." Another Supersports car rapidly followed. Tulio took the time to read the badge.

"KTM? I thought they made motorbikes?" Tulio asked.

"They do. They took an Audi engine, mounted it in the lightweight body you just saw. Called it the X-Bow and made the Supersports fight cooler in the process." Tulio was clearly impressed.

"From what I've learned," That was Rafael. "That's a V6."

"Bing!" Tom mimicked a bell. "That is correct. It's a Nissan 350Z. Won 10 races to the Mustang's 9 in 2008, so it's at the sharp end of the grid." The Nissan was going round quickly and smoothly. An Audi TT soon went past it.

"But right now, it's not quick enough to beat the Audi TT GT4. I am surprised at that, as it's going extremely quick for a front wheel drive."

"Finally, that sound reminds me of a Porsche 911." Rafael again.

"Correct." A Stuttgart-built sports car with a Porsche badge was the last car to come into view. "The Porsche 911. Now that is a fast car. I saw how quickly the Cayman went round the track, so bets are that big bro has what it takes to be a race winning car." Tom got up, and started to walk off. "I'll leave you guys to relax. I need to take care of something in the pits."

That finishes the chapter. I'm incredibly sorry for leaving it this long, so I've got some more updates for my popular stories on the way. Give my profile a look, and leave a review while you're at it. Why not?


	7. Chapter 7: Jewel vs Rafael

In my absence, I have been thinking about some more ideas. This fic is now starting to roll into the final phase. And oh dear, this seems to be going on for longer than a day. Enjoy!

As the sun rose over Silverstone, several people woke up. They remembered. Today was the big day, the day of the Blu Birds GT3 Grand Prix race. The entire reason why they were here.

"Where's Tom?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Said he was in the pits or something. We should go over there now." The two walked over to the pits, where they saw Tom working on the Aston Martin Racing DBRS9.

"Pit crew's been working on the AMR and the Porsche. Tell Rafi he's up along with you, we need to test settings." With that, Jewel rushed off to find Rafael.

15 minutes later, everyone was gathered in the pits. Tom told them what was going on.

"Pit crew thinks they've got the perfect settings. The 911 was the only car that stalled, the DBRS9 was the only car that span. We're gonna put them head to head to see if the magic worked. Rolling start, Rafael's gonna give it two laps, Jewel's also doing two laps, and she's starting four seconds after the Porsche. Ready?" Rafael and Jewel nodded. "Go!" They got into their cars and started up. They took a warm up lap to heat the tyres and get ready for the run.

Rafael crossed the start/finish line first, and the Porsche flat-6 howl penetrated the air. Moments later, Jewel crossed the line. The Aston V12 bounced off the rev limiter a few times before she shifted up. The race was on.

"Go Jewel!" Blu shouted over the V12 growl from the grandstand.

Jewel was pinning the throttle to the floor in an attempt to pass the 911. "Game on..." She muttered. Rafael had taken a corner perfectly, and Jewel was struggling to keep him in her sights. If she wanted to win this one, she'd have to gain 2 seconds a lap. With the Porsche being a finely tuned precision instrument of winning races, that was a tall order.

On a straight-away, Jewel caught sight of Rafael. She shifted up another gear to find some extra speed. But then a chicane came, and forced both drivers to slow down, or risk their cars kissing the wall.

"Who's gonna come first at the end of the lap?" Nico asked.

"That looks like... A Porsche!" Pedro replied. The 911 shot past, and the DBRS9 came a second later. Jewel had done a good job closing the gap. But when she reached the first corner, disaster!

"No!" She braked too hard, locked the brakes up and lost time while she released the brakes, turned the car and pinned the throttle. She had to close the gap all over again. Happily, the Aston Martin was getting uncomfortably close to the Porsche at the chicane, as Jewel had a never give up attitude. She would happily fight Nigel one on one, and that worried Rafael no end.

At the next set of turns, the DBRS9 was so close that Rafael could actually hear the Aston's engine note mixed with that of his 911's. He desperately tried to hold Jewel off until the end. Just two corners to go, and Rafael braked into the turn. Jewel, however braked later and passed the GT3 Cup R. She then gunned it and the Aston rocketed down the next straight in a wall of noise.

Over at the finish line, everyone could hear the cars coming. The Porsche flat-6 howl mingled with the Aston Martin V12 growl. No one could tell which car was ahead, and this kept everyone on the edge of their seats.

"Who's going to be first?" Pedro nervously asked.

"Well." Nico explained. "Part of me wants Jewel to win, part of me wants Rafael to win. I just can't bear to look!" He dared to peek, and saw the Aston Martin shoot down the last straight like a cannonball. The Porsche arrived moments later, trailing in it's wake. Both cars were going at 130mph across the line. Jewel whooped in delight and punched the air. She had done it.

Back in the pits, they were talking about the race.

"That was an incredible performance, I've got to admit." Rafael spoke to Jewel.

"Thanks! I was pushing as hard as I could." Jewel answered.

"I was pushing as hard as I could too. Guess it wasn't enough."

"Yeah. But did you hear the cars? I loved the sound!"

"Me too."

"Well that's one thing we all agree on." Tom was walking towards them. "Incredible racing out there. Well done. Looks like you're ready for the big one."

Meanwhile, in the garages, everyone else was working on their cars and strategies ready for the race. They had taken Tom's advice, as he knew a lot more than they did, and they were setting up accordingly.

Blu was working on his driving style. He'd memorised the track, gotten acquainted with the Corvette Z06R, and was figuring out stuff like when to brake, when to accelerate, the perfect spots for passing, and all the other stuff that a racer needs to know in order to win races. As Tom quoted, "A racer wants to race, not just drive fast cars."

Nico was figuring out the fuel strategy with his pit crew. The fact that he had less fuel than the others after the drive was an alarming fact, and they were working out when to stop for fuel, so they could keep Nico and the R8 LMS in the race.

Pedro was working with his crew to adjust the suspension. Running wide could lose time, so he was advised to set up the suspension for the track conditions so they could get the best performance and quickest times out of the car.

Eva had some issues with the rear end on the Alpina B6, and her pit crew was trying new downforce settings and different compound tyres to make the rear end of the B6 stick to the road. Eva had joked that it wasn't as hard as dealing with her kids!

Nigel was sitting in the cockpit of the Matech Ford GT, trying to get used to the close quarters. He told himself that the GT was slightly bigger than the 1960's Ford GT40, so he was lucky he could get in the car at all, and drive such an amazing machine.

Tom meanwhile was figuring out the best racing line on the track, and how to get the most out of the car and pit stops. He was taking this very seriously. He also thought about the others, and was glad a few of the things worked out the way they did. For example, he was glad Jewel didn't pick the Matech, and Nigel had, otherwise Jewel would have the sensation of being in a cage, a thought that didn't go down well with her. Also, Eva was lucky she didn't have the Porsche, as it was a tricky beast that would rebel against anyone without enough experience, and hurl them into the nearest gravel trap/wall/fellow racer.

Jewel and Rafael were outside, sitting on deck chairs next to their cars.

"So this is it." Rafael talked.

"Indeed." Jewel added. "This is the one we've been waiting for. The big one."

"The big race. The Blu Birds GT3 Grand Prix."

"Who thought up of that name, out of interest?"

"Tom thought it was a good one..."

"Oh."

"Sure you're ready for this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

"You'd better be..." The noises of all the other cars filled the atmosphere. They walked to their cars. "The storm is about to strike..." Rafael finished ominously.

Now that's a way to end the chapter! Big surprise, the race will start next chapter, so book your seats, take them, the race shall begin by the end of the month! Also, watch out, because A Day At The Races 2 may be coming to a fanfic theater near you soon...


	8. Chapter 8: The Blu Birds GT3 Grand Prix

This is it. The final chapter of my most popular fanfic. Can you believe it? Nearly 1,000 views! I didn't think that this fic would be that popular! That's an all time record for me! On to the story!

Out on the track, the cars were driving along, swerving from side to side to warm up the tyres and so get more grip. Out of the pitlane came the Aston Martin Racing DBRS9 and the Porsche 911 GT3 Cup R. The cars lined up on the grid.

"OK guys." Tom was in the NFS BMW Z4, speaking on the intercom. "This is a 20 lap race. First one across the line after 20 wins. This is it people, what you've been preparing for. It's been an honor. You're the friendliest bunch of people I've worked with on the track. Stay focused, I'll call the green." Hearts were racing and ears were ringing as everyone prepared for the start. They were sweating, and no one was sure how this would turn out. German flat-6s, V8s and V10s, American V8s, Italian V10s and British V12s mixed sounds. The soundtrack wouldn't win a chart topper, but it did sound epic. There was only one thing left to do...

"GREEN! GO! GO! GO!" Tom shouted as the lights turned green. The atmosphere exploded in a wall of noise as GT3 race cars shot forward. Tom's Z4 was first off the line, with Nigel's Matech Ford GT following, and Blu in the Corvette Z06R third. Pedro and the Gallardo LP560 was fourth, and Nico and the R8 LMS fifth. Jewel was trailing behind in the DBRS9 in sixth, Rafael seventh with the 911, and Eva in the B6 was tail end Charlie at the back in eighth.

At the first corner, Tom dove in, blocking Blu and Nigel as he went. Late braking seemed to be Jewel's speciality, and her aggressive driving style secured her fourth in front of the samba birds in the Audi and Lamborghini. Eva came very close to hitting Rafael, but managed to keep clear. Coming through the S, Pedro managed to get ahead of Blu, while Rafael slid a little. In the time it took him to regain control, Eva had managed to pass him. Then on the straights, Nigel overtook Tom thanks to the grunt of his Matech Ford. Nico managed to catch up with Jewel while braking for the turn, then passed her going down to the chicane. Back on the straight, Tom drafted Nigel and passed him, with Blu drafting the BMW to get the Corvette into second. Nico went past the R8 and used his LP560 to block the B6 coming up behind. They braked hard for the next turn, and Jewel went through the inside of the Lamborghini. On a straight, Blu made his move. Using the speed and power of the Chevy, he passed the Z4 and braked for the turn up ahead, closing the door on Tom as he went. Back on the home straight, everyone gunned it as they shot past the start finish line.

"Got to get past Pedro." Jewel muttered. She braked late and shot past the Gallardo. "Yes!"

Tom was studying how Blu went through the turns. "He's not going as fast as he should be." He remarked. "I'm going to be aggressive up here and see if it works." He shot through the inside, coming out of the turn in front.

"Whoa." Blu said. "That was a good move."

Meanwhile, Rafael had caught up after the lap of his life, and was now challenging Pedro, who was currently trying to get past Jewel.

"Hey Ped! Heads up!" Rafael moved in to try to get past the Audi.

"Oh no you don't Rafi!" Pedro replied. He moved to block the Porsche. Rafael simply went round the other side, and before Pedro could react, he was now staring at the rear ends of two cars.

At lap 7, Nigel, who was third behind the Z4 and the Z06R made his move. He gave the Corvette a little tap, and by the time Blu had got the micro slide under control, the Ford GT had passed him.

Nigel gave a little laugh over the intercom. "Rubbing's racing, pretty bird." Blu vowed he would get past the Matech Ford.

At lap 10, everyone pulled into the pits. They cruised down at 40mph, looking for their garages, then pulling into the space outside their garages. The pit crews got to work. On one side, one person jacked up the car, then two other people took off the worn tyres and fixed on new tyres. Then the car dropped off the jack and the other side got jacked up while the other tyres got changed. While this was going on, one person manning the fuel hose refuelled the car and another crew member held up the big hose. Once the pit stop was completed, the crew chief marked when to drive off. The stops were completed in about 10 seconds, and by 30 seconds, the cars were out of pit road and were rapidly speeding towards 100MPH. Pedro came out first, followed by Eva, Rafael, Nico, Jewel, Tom, Blu and Nigel in that order.

"This is it." Tom brief the racers. "Lap 11, half way. Race hard, don't let anything crash you."

Tom took advantage of the cooler, less grippy tyres of the others to pass them, as he was more experienced. He managed to pass four cars in one tun, and was in first by the time he'd reached the end of the lap.

At lap 13, Nigel was behind Rafael. He was finding it hard to get past the Porsche.

'Pah!' He thought to himself. 'I'm Nigel! I'm supposed to be the best. I'm not going to be beaten by a bird with 18 kids and a massive beak!' With that, he went through on the outside, and side-swiped Rafael. The Porsche flipped and Rafael's world turned upside down. The 911 flipped and Nico and Pedro managed to dodge the wreck hurtling towards them. Eva wasn't so lucky, and the Alpina smashed into the Porsche. The 911 came to rest after 7 rotations, while the Alpina careered into the wall. The front end was destroyed along with a smashed engine, while the Porsche had numerous dents and smashes and was unable to run.

Tom looked up to see the grandstands filled. He wondered how he had missed them. "Attention." A voice came over the intercom. "Cars 9 and 11 involved in collision. Drivers unharmed."

"9 and 11?" Tom asked. "Crap! Rafael! Eva! You alright?"

"Yeah." Rafael replied. "We're fine, but looks like our race has ended."

"Car 14, drive through penalty. Drive through the pits for causing collision involving cars 9 and 11."

"Shisno." Nigel remarked. He had to drive through pit lane. When he came out again, he was in last place, behind Nico and Pedro. After the incident, only 6 cars were still running.

At lap 17, Jewel was in the lead. There was no escaping the fact that the massive Aston Martin was an effective race car in the right hands. Blu was trying to get past, while Tom was hanging back ready to make his move. At lap 18, Tom went for it. As Blu and Jewel braked, side by side, Tom went through the middle, just like he'd done to Blu and Nigel in the first run.

"Again?" Blu asked. "That BMW is out to get me..."

At lap 19, at the spot where Rafael and Eva wrecked out, Nico impacted some of the debris that had not been cleared.

"Whoa!" He slid the Lamborghini as a tyre blew out. He collected Pedro and the Audi R8, and Nigel ploughed into them, sending the Matech Ford end over end. It came to a stop on it's roof.

"This is just not my race." Nigel remarked while looking over at the wrecked Audi and Lamborghini. "Or theirs..."

Finally, lap 20 came around. Only Blu, Jewel and Tom were left in the race. It was a big cycle, with Jewel and Blu exchanging the lead. Finally, it was the home stretch and Blu was in the lead, with Tom neck and neck, and Jewel trailing behind a bit in third. The Z4 and the Corvette were equal, and it would be a photo finish. However, Tom didn't think it was fair. He could just shift into 6th gear and accelerate away to take the win. But these guys were beginners compared to him. He'd been driving for several years, while these guys had only started driving yesterday. It wasn't fair, and he would even out the odds. He released the throttle, and slammed on the brakes. The Z4 locked up the brakes and slowed down. The Corvette thundered across the line in first, with the DBRS9 second. The Z4 cruised across the line in third.

Back at the pits, Blu, Jewel and Tom joined the crash victims back at the pits.

"Everyone OK?" Tom asked.

"Eh, just a graze on the arm." Pedro replied.

"So that's the miraculously unscathed bonus gone." Pedro had to laugh at this joke.

"That was a great race!" Jewel spoke.

"Yeah, but you let me win." Blu said to Tom. "Why is that."

Tom sighed. "Well, I thought it was unfair that I was going to win. I was the favourite to win. I was going to be the winner, mercilessly crushing his opposition. And I couldn't have that, so I slammed on the brakes hard and let you win."

"Oh." Jewel said.

"Well done sir." That was Rafael. "I respect you for that."

"Thanks."

"You did a great job of teaching us." Nico spoke up.

"Thanks for that." Pedro added. Tom just nodded. He looked out towards the horizon heroically.

"Time to wake up."

Jewel awoke with a gasp. She was not at Silverstone, but back in her tree in Rio. She looked down to find she was a bird again. Three eggs lay in a corner, vibrating ever so softly. Blu was at her side, and had just woken her up.

"It's 10 o'clock. Time to wake up." Blu said. "What kept you so long anyway?"

"I had a strange dream." Jewel replied. "We were humans, and we drove race cars. Tom let you win the race."

"Funny. I had that dream too."

"At least it's not true." Jewel looked down at the ground below their tree. She gasped. Parked next to the tree were a Team Need For Speed BMW Z4 GT3, an Aston Martin Racing DBRS9 GT3, and a Chevrolet Corvette Z06R GT3. "Blu? Those race cars, from the dream. They're right down there!"

Blu looked down. "Cheese and sprinkles."

Tom, Tulio and Linda walked towards the GT3 race cars.

"So you think you can beat me in a race?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Linda replied.

"We think so." Tulio added.

"Just to let you know that this time, I won't let anyone else win." Tom saluted. "Linda, you're in the Chevrolet Corvette Z06R, Tulio, you're racing the Aston Martin Racing DBRS9, and I'm going in the NFS BMW Z4."

They got into the cars and started the engines.

"Go!" Tom called. The three cars rocketed out of the Sanctuary and off into the horizon.

THE END!

That finishes my most popular fanfic. Again, I never expected it to be this popular. So popular, in fact, that I'm going to do a sequel, focusing on NASCAR racing. I've set up an official forum for ideas and discussion for the story. Check out A Day At The Races 2 Discussion Forum in the Rio forums section. Until next time! Look out, because A Day At The Races 2 will be coming to a fanfic theater soon!


End file.
